This invention relates generally to bullet traps and more particularly concerns traps capable of containing bullets traveling at speeds in excess of 3,000 feet per second with or without full or partial steel jackets as well as lead or steel pellets. Bullet traps capable of containing bullets traveling at speeds slower than 3,000 feet per second are well known. These traps, however, are incapable of containing bullets traveling at speeds greater than 3,000 feet per second without at least significant damage to the trap components impacted by the bullets. Once the steel plate of the trap is nicked, subsequent bullets impacting in the nicked area cause highly erratic distribution of particles within the trap and rapidly deteriorate the plate as well as the backing curtain supporting the targets. The frequent repair or replacement of the components of the trap is cost and time prohibitive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a bullet trap capable of containing bullets traveling at high velocity. It is a further object of this invention to provide a bullet trap capable of containing bullets traveling at high velocity with minimal damage to the components of the trap.